Three Seconds, Russian Translation
by SnapesFavorite
Summary: Many thanks to Raven for the translation!


* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I'm not J.K. Rowling and none of the characters in this little story belong to me.

**Translated by:**  
Many thanks to **Raven**

* * *

**"Three Seconds"**

В каждойвойне наступает момент, когда ты оглядываешься вокруг и осознаешь, что все закончилось. Понимаешь , что единственное, что тебе осталось – собрать тела павших и вернуть их родственникам. Осознаешь, что теперь ты можешь вернуться домой.

Даже те из нас,кто до настоящего момента никогда не видел войны, (что уж говорить о тех, кто сражался) поняли, что этот момент наступил в то мгновение, когда жуткая зелёная Черная Метка, парившая в небе и освещавшая земли Хогвартса, исчезла, уступив место не менее мрачному лунному свету.

Темный Лорд мёртв. Наконец.

Я в таком оцепенении, что не чувствую триумфа, лишь бреду, спотыкаясь о тела учителей, студентов и жителей деревни, и стараюсь не считать погибших, а искать выживших. В тот момент, когда я увидел первого взъерошенного, но живого ребёнка – хаффлпаффку-второкурсницу, чьего имени я не знал – я отбросил все притворство. У меня есть сердце под плотным слизеринским панцирем. Я, неуклюже, одной рукой, притянул в объятия девочку и быстро вытер лицо, прежде чем продолжил свой путь.

Отчётливо увидев зелёную массу, я приготовился к самому худшему. Но, как ни странно, многие мои дети сумели выжить. Вот там сидит Крэбб, держа на руках Блейза, а рядом, раскачиваясь, сидит Панси Паркинсон и в шоке смотрит на безжизненное тело Забини. Другие же пытаются заживить раны, помогают друг другу, накладывают заклинания, разрывают мантии на полоски, превращая их в бинты для ран и переломов, которые нельзя вылечить магически. Единственные слова, которые я слышу – слова заклинаний и утешения. Во мне поднимается гордость, мгновенно затмевая печаль, и меня уже не волнует, что все видят струящиеся по моему лицу слезы.

Я помогал детям в тех случаях, когда им не хватало сил правильно наложить заклинания, и в тоже время подспудно продолжал поиски, в которых не признался бы даже самому себе. Вдруг, будто из ниоткуда, в мои объятия влетел мальчик. Он уткнулся лицом в мою мантию и отчаянно зарыдал. Посмотрев вниз, я увидел серебристо-светлые волосы, покрытые грязновато-красными потёками крови. Не его крови.

Я закрыл глаза.

Не знаю, сколько мы так простояли, обнимая друг друга – _тише, все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо._

Может быть, так оно и будет.

Я в последний раз пожал плечо Драко и оставил его на попечении близнецов-гриффиндроцев, мгновенно укутавших его в одеяло и отправившихся в замок. Сам же я продолжал обыскивать поле сражения.

Наконец я подошёл к маленькой группе студентов, скорчившихся полукругом на грязной земле вокруг хрупкого неподвижного тела. Я узнал Грейнджер. Я узнал двух младших Уизли. Я узнал Лонгботтома и Лавгуд...и я знал, чье тело они скрывают от моего взгляда.

Я знал, что мои поиски завершены.

Ретроспектива.

- Это абсолютно вне моего понимания, почему некоторые считают вас спасителем магического мира, Поттер! Вам нужно...СКОНЦЕНТРИРОВАТЬСЯ!

Я в ярости выплюнул последнее слово, но Гарри Поттер уже давно перестал реагировать на мои вспышки гнева.

- До этого момента, мне все удавалось, - спокойно ответил он, - удастся и в следующий раз.

- Да вы все ещё живы лишь благодаря слепому счастью и невероятному везению!

Я решил сменить тактику.

- Поттер, - усилием воли мне удалось сказать это почти нормальным голосом, - я не говорю, что Окклюменция – путь к победе, особенно при встрече лицом к лицу с Тёмным Лордом, но, по крайней мере, она может помочь вам выжить.

В линии подбородка Поттера и в чертах его лица столько горечи, сколько не должно быть у шестнадцатилетнего подростка, каким бы невыносимым он бы ни был.

- А вам какое дело? - спросил он, не глядя на меня.

А мне какое дело?

Я не знаю, так я ему и ответил.

Наконец Гарри посмотрел на меня. Помолчав, он просто сказал:

- Я ценю вашу честность, сэр.

Лёгкая улыбка подтвердила его искренность.

- Но мне есть дело до того, как избавится от Тёмного Лорда, Поттер! А коль все верят в то, что лишь ТЫ можешь это сделать, я буду проклят, если не научу тебя, как сделать это лучше всего.

Гарри кивнул. Может быть, на этот раз мне удалось достучаться до него?

Я пододвинул стул и сел напротив него.

- Поттер... правильно и важно уметь накладывать невербальные заклинания, и, смею заметить, твои усилия не пропадают даром. Но они не помогут тебе, если ты не научишься закрывать сознание, когда будет накладывать их.

В том, что я сказал, не было ничего нового, но в этот раз он прислушался. Может быть, из-за того, что я говорил спокойнее, или, может быть, в моем голосе не было злобы.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздохнул Гарри и, покорившись, встал со стула.

Мы встали в свои обычные позиции: посередине комнаты, лицом к лицу, на расстоянии нескольких футов друг от друга. Я смотрел, как он собирается перед очередной атакой, и на этот раз дал ему достаточно времени.

- Готов? - спросил я и Поттер мрачно кивнул – зубы стиснуты, глаза полны решимости.

Я поднял палочку.

- Вы действительно думаете, что у меня нет ни единого шанса? - внезапно спросил он.

Он не имел ввиду наши занятия.

Я снова опустил палочку.

- Нет, я не думаю, что у тебя есть шанс, Поттер, - спокойно ответил я.

Я не пытался спровоцировать его. Я не пытался сделать ему больно. Я никогда не приукрашивал действительность, и Гарри Поттер, из всех людей на свете, уважал меня именно за это. Он просто кивнул – на лице ни следа эмоций.

- Но я с удовольствием возьму свои слова обратно, если ты докажешь мне, что я неправ, - добавил я с искренностью, поразившей нас обоих. Я снова поднял палочку, и снова его слова заставили меня опустить её.

- Хотите поспорить?

Я моргнул.

- Прости?

Поттер улыбнулся.

- Спор. Если я переживу Риддла...то вы подарите мне три секунды своего времени и за эти три секунды обещаете сделать все, что я ни попрошу.

Я поднял брови и он добавил:

- Ничего нелегального или болезненного.

- А какая в этом выгода для меня?

- Если же Волдеморт убьёт меня, то я разрешаю вам плясать у меня на могиле и петь "Я же говорил!" так долго, как вам заблагорассудится.

Мгновение я обдумывал предложение. Потом хмыкнул:

- Три секунды?

Гарри кивнул.

- Три секунды.

- Согласен, - кивнул я, наконец поднимая палочку, - ЛЕГИЛИМЕНС!

Конец ретроспективы

Тинэйджеры настороженно посмотрели на меня, когда я приблизился к ним, но освободили место, и я упал на колени рядом с безжизненным телом Гарри Поттера.

Он был похож на старую сломанную фарфоровую куклу, которую беспечный ребёнок бросил на землю и забыл, умчавшись навстречу новым игрушкам. Его волосы были в грязи, а на лице застывали уродливые потёки крови, его ли или его незадачливого противника, теперь не определить. Пустые зелёные глаза тупо смотрели сквозь расколотые очки. Что-то напоминающее отпечаток подошвы красовалось на правой щеке.

Меня больше не прельщала идея плясать и петь на могиле Поттера.

Я мог лишь пялиться, как он вдруг прерывисто вздохнул. Я мог лишь смотреть, как он часто моргал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и я вышел из транса, только лишь когда мой мозг зацепился за слова "Вы должны мне три секунды, профессор."

Значит, чёртов ребёнок снова выжил.

Резкий смешок, вырвавшийся у меня, прозвучал странно не только для меня. Стоящие вокруг дети поморщились. Только Поттер выжидающе ухмыльнулся. Я закатил глаза.

- О, ладно, ладно, Поттер! Ты получишь свои три секунды. Все, что тебе угодно. Но для начала нам надо подлечить тебя.

Я попытался поднять его, но он остановил меня.

- Я хочу их прямо сейчас. Вы обещали.

Я что-то неслышно пробормотал себе под нос, сделав так, чтобы он не расслышал слов _невыносимый_ и _ужасный ребёнок_. Потом покорно опустился на колени.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся.

Он посмотрел на своих друзей, видимо, он умудрился передать им какое-то сообщение до того, как я успел воспользоваться легилименцией. Они неуверенно кивнули и один за другим ушли, оставив нас с Поттером наедине.

После неимоверно длинного молчания, я рявкнул:

- Ну, чего же вы хотите, Поттер?

Мальчик криво ухмыльнулся и сел. Боль исказила его черты, но он не издал ни звука. А я не помог.

Поттер встал на колени прямо передо мной, практически касаясь моих ног. Внезапно я понял, что он все еще судорожно держит палочку, которую не выпускал из рук с того момента, как послал смертельное проклятие в Волдеморта.

С палочкой в кулаке, он снял очки и уронил их на колени. Какое-то время он смотрел на то, что некогда было очками, потом перевёл взгляд на меня.

Я ни разу не видел Гарри Поттера без очков, и это лишало присутствия духа.

- Что теперь, Поттер? - тихо спросил я.

Он не ответил, лишь долгое время смотрел на меня с непонятным выражением лица. Я уже собрался повторить вопрос, как он заговорил.

- Я хочу три секунды вашего времени, профессор. Три секунды вы будете делать только то, что я вам велю.

- И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

- Я хочу, чтобы вы закрыли глаза, - спокойно ответил он.

- И ты наложишь на меня Непростительное заклятие?

Поттер улыбнулся.

- Я же говорил вам: ничего нелегального или болезненного.

Я посмотрел на небо, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

- Ты считаешь, Поттер?

- Погодите, это ещё не все.

Я открыл один глаз и подозрительно посмотрел на него.

- Я так знал, что тут есть какой-то подвох.

Гарри сочувственно ухмыльнулся.

- Ну...вам не разрешено двигаться. Не смотря ни на что, вы не должны шевелиться.

- И я не могу смотреть?

- И вы не можете смотреть. Чтобы не случилось.

- Три секунды?

- Три секунды. Я считаю.

Я вздохнул.

- Хорошо. Мы можем закончить с этим побыстрее?

- Разумеется.

Последним, что я видел, перед тем как закрыл глаза, была его улыбка.

- **Один**! - произнёс Гарри, и я застыл, почувствовав его губы, прижавшиеся к моим в отчаянном поцелуе.

Но, верный своему слову, я не пошевелился и не открыл глаз.

- **Два**! - сказал Гарри, и я отметил лёгкий удар палочки, _его_ палочки об очки, лежавшие на его коленях.

И тогда я понял. Но я все равно не пошевелился и не открыл глаз.

_"Три"_,_ - _подумал я.

- **Портус**, - прошептал Гарри.

А когда я секундой позже открыл глаза, его уже не было.

С тех пор я его не видел.

**THE END**


End file.
